Never Smile At A Crocodile
by Classic-Love
Summary: Why did Captain Hook have such an obsession with Peter Pan? The real story, from everything from his childhood, to that fateful day where he had a hook inserted in place of his hand. A very long one-shot


_(So, I planned on making this a medium sized one-shot, but the more I wrote, the more I became addicted. Therefore, it became a seven page 5,731 word one-shot. :) Enjoy. Reviews are totally appreciated! This is DISNEY'S Peter Pan, by the way. They don't have a category for the cartoon version, so I just had to put it in the movie section. And also, I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Disney/J.M Barrie. Whoever.)_

* * *

Captain James Hook swaggered aboard the Jolly Roger, feeling unhappy as always. He was obsessed with getting his archrival, Peter Pan. He had a reason for it, of course. One wouldn't be happy if someone cut off their hand and fed it to a crocodile. The Captain had an odd look to him; he had a lanky figure and was taller than most. His nose was crooked and long, which made his face look disproportioned. His raven black locks curled down to the middle of his back. The Neverland sun shined down upon it, making it glisten even more. His eyes were a cold blue, almost grey. He'd been told he had inherited them from his deceased father.

* * *

As a child, James went by Jim. His mother was a sweet and loving type, the type that baked cookies for no reason. Hook loved his mother, and was considered a 'mama's boy.' Abby, his mother, loved her son more than anything. He was all she had to remember his father by. His father died before he was born, on a sailing expedition. His father was the captain of a ship of some sort, at least, that was what his mother had said. She was still madly in love with James Senior, and she hadn't yet remarried. Jim only knew one thing about his dad (aside from the fact that he was the captain of a ship): his last name was 'Hook.' James Jr. wore the name with pride, as well did his mother. One would think she would change her name back to her maiden one, but as I said, she still loved her deceased husband.

At school, Jim was taunted for the name. "What kind of a name is Hook?" They would ask. "You're such a freak! You shouldn't have two hands! You should have hooks!" It was almost as if the children predicted his fate. Usually, Jim would slump off into oblivion, alone and depressed. Until one day, he heard a voice, coming from a fellow classmate. "I don't think it's such a bad name, sir," the voice said. Even though he was only eight, Leman Smee sounded like he was an old man; his voice was worn and weak. The young boy was even starting to bald. He was truly the definition of 'aging early,' but Jim liked him. "Really?" The adolescent Jim asked, feeling excited and proud. He also liked that the boy called him 'sir.' It made him feel respected. "Yes, sir. I don't think you should listen to them; they're all dolts, anyways." His heavy cockney British accent amused Jim, though he didn't make fun of it. "Leman?" Jim repeated. "Yes, sir," the aging boy said again. "Pass down from me grandfather, down to me father, then down to me." Jim didn't particularly like the name. "Hm. Why don't I call you Smee? I like that name." The young, intelligent boy saw potential for this "Smee." "Whatever you like, sir!" Said the enthusiastic little boy, happy to finally have a friend.

Smee was teased (like Jim. Which is why they felt they belonged together) for his aging, as well as his voice. It felt nice to have someone take to him, and make him felt like he belonged. Smee and James soon became inseparable. They were picked on together often, and Jim brought his new best friend over to visit his mother a lot. She baked them things, and allowed them to spend the night with each other… Which was the one night they met a legend.

On Friday nights, Abby saw no problem in letting Jim's new friend stay over. After all, he'd never had one before, and she wanted him to have someone his own age to talk to. The Friday night sleepovers became a ritual; she baked cookies, muffins, all kinds of sweets, and the boys played with Jim's board games and such. Abby liked Smee, and he liked her. He viewed her as a mother figure, he even called her mother at times.

"Goodnight, boys!" She would always say, closing the door. "Goodnight, mother!" They would say in unison. The boys left their window open at night, since Jim's house got extremely hot.

* * *

"Tink? Tink?" The red haired boy called out, sneaking into yet another room. He'd lost his shadow again. "Where are ya, Tinker Bell?" He called out in a whisper, looking for the tinker fairy. "Tink, help me find my shadow!" The boy searched through drawers, boxes, every crack and cranny in the little boy's room. Peter was older than time itself, but didn't look a day over 13. Girls often found him adorable and wanting to give him "kisses," and things like that. Luckily, this was a boy's room. He'd flown past this room and house before. He wasn't sure if the child there believed in him or not.

"Ah-HA!" Peter said a little bit too loudly, finding his shadow in a drawer. "Found ya!" Of course the shadow wasn't going to give up without a fight. He flew across the room with Peter behind it, and eventually, they wrestled into Jim's nightstand, which made him wake up. "What?" Jim grabbed his fake sword. He and Smee had been playing pirates earlier, with Jim of course, being the captain. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house? Get out of here or I'll--" Peter held his arms up, as if he were surrendering. The dry and tired look on his face made him seem bored. "Whoa, kid, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just trying to get my shadow." Smee awoke, leaning forward. He slipped on his round glasses. "What's all the commotion, sir?" He asked Jim. Peter couldn't help but smile. "Sir?" He repeated. "SHUT UP." Jim replied, keeping the wooden sword to Peter's chest. Hopefully his mother wouldn't wake up. "Who are you?" He asked again. "Kid. Your little sword won't hurt me," Peter said, pushing it away with his long, slender index finger. "Why should I tell YOU who I am? You're merely a little peasant boy." The cocky tone in his voice made Jim angry. "I'm THE KING of Neverland. I can speak one word, and the waves will crash. The birds obey my every whim! I am the supreme commander!" The cocky tone stayed in his voice throughout his speech, and Jim felt his blood boiling as the boy spoke. "I ASKED WHO YOU WERE. Now shut up about this Neverland junk. You're giving me the creeps."

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, sir, what is Neverland?" Smee asked, looking up to the red haired boy in awe. Jim felt a pang of jealousy. "Sir?" He repeated aloud. "But…" He started out. "Why, you've never heard of Never Never Land? What kind of kid are you? It's where children never grow up!" Peter exclaimed, throwing his arms out, as if to embrace something. Smee cocked his head, still not understanding. "Well, sir, how do we get there?" Peter smirked at the question. So typical of regular children. "Fly, of course!" With this, Smee opened his mouth in shock. "Fly?" He repeated. Jim couldn't stand much more.

"YOU." He said, holding the wooden sword up to Peter's neck. "Stop talking about this 'Neverland' place! Smee is confused enough as it is!" For a boy of eight, Jim surely did have a temper, and Tinker Bell wasn't going to tolerate him yelling at _her_ Peter. Flying behind Jim, she started pulling on his shaggy, coal colored hair. "Ow!" He said aloud, pulling the sword away from Peter. "I say, what's this?" He saw the shining light darting around the room before, but he'd thought it was just his imagination. "Tinker Bell!" Peter exclaimed. "Good job, Tink." The fairy's voice was like chiming bells; Smee and Jim gathered around the pixie. "That's amazing!" Jim said, admiring her. Tink loved showing off. She placed her hands on her hips and strutted on Peter's hand, and the boy laughed. "Well, Tink, I guess it's time we went back home."

Stepping up to the window, the boy with flaming hair placed his arms out, getting ready to leave. "Wait!" Said Smee, holding a hand out. "Can we go with you?" Jim gave his sidekick a shocked look. "Smeee…" his tone was pleading, as if he didn't want to go. "Neverland sounds wonderful, sir!" Peter thought for a moment. "Well, I don't see why not. The Lost Boys would welcome some newcomers. All right, come on!" He started taking another step out the window, but Smee stopped him once more. Jim sat, looking tired and unenthusiastic. "You can fly, sir?" Smee asked. Peter rolled his eyes, looking aggravated. "Of course." Smee bit his lip and pulled at his collar nervously. "Well, sir. We can't fly." Peter laughed. _"Silly humans,"_ he laughed. "It's easy!" The confident boy spread his arms again, sitting Indian style in the air. "All you have to do is to… To…" Peter sat, puzzled. "Don't you know, sir?" Smee sat, still in awe of the boy. "Of course I KNOW," Peter said in an aggravated tone. "How dare you doubt MY intelligence? I just never thought of it, that's all. THAT'S IT!" he shouted, shocking Jim and Smee. "Be quiet, you stupid boy!" Jim said, rubbing his head. "My mother's asleep." Peter's heart sank. "Mother?" He repeated. "Sir, tell us how to fly!" Peter shook the thought off. He'd always wondered about mothers, and he felt a little envious at times of children who had them.

"Right! But first, we need a little introduction. Names, boys!" He was suddenly straight, still floating, of course, and acted as if he were an army sergeant. Smee stood up straight, his gut sticking out from underneath his pajama top. "Smee, sir!" Peter nodded. "And you, sir!" He nodded to Jim. He rolled his eyes, much more unenthusiastic. Unlike Smee. "Jim Hook." Peter leaned forward, cupping his ear. "Jim Hook, _what?" _Jim raised an eyebrow. "I'm NOT calling you sir!" Peter folded his arms. "Wanna bet?" his tone was a challenging one. Jim sighed. He _did _want to see Neverland. Just a little. He did want to be an adventurer like his father, of course. What better place to explore? With a sigh, he slouched and muttered "Jim Hook, _sir_." Peter kept his arms folded. "Much better. Now, the key to flying is: think of a wonderful thought." Soaring into the air with his arms stretched out, Peter flew around the room. "It's easier than pie!" Jim watched. He was finally impressed. "Now, you try." The boys stepped onto Jim's bed and spread their arms out, but were suddenly stopped by Peter. "WAIT! There's something I forgot!" Grabbing the tinker fairy, who was leaning up against one of Jim's blocks, not looking entertained, he sprinkled dust over Smee and Jim. The children thought happy thoughts, and suddenly, they were floating in the air, looking at the room from a different view. "Whoaa!" They said in unison, floating around the room. "Let's go, boys!"

Stepping up to the window once more, with the tinker fairy behind him, Peter flew through London, the boys still behind him, onto the second star on the right.

* * *

Neverland was like a pool of vivid colors. From overhead, green hills and mountains, hidden behind grey shallow clouds, are the first thing that catch your attention. The blue ocean surrounds the island, and just above it is a rainbow, shining the brightest, almost as if it's a shield protecting the magical place.

Jim and Smee were in shock as they flew through the navy blue sky, into the star, and through the rainbow. Jim went completely wild. Parting from Peter and Smee, he through the rainbow once more, trying to feel its colors, then onto the waterfall, letting the water slip through his fingers. He'd lost sight of Peter and Smee now, but didn't care. He didn't need them anyways. He went through canyons and lagoons, flying through Mermaid Lagoon, and Skull Rock. He saw the Indian's campsite, and flew over in wonder. As any curious boy would, he stopped.

He couldn't believe it was actually real. The things in this world were like the ones he'd read about in storybooks. A _real _Indian camp, with wigwams and everything! He wondered if any of them were around.

* * *

Peter flew on, to the Lost Boys' hideout. They didn't need a hideout per se, since there was nothing to hide from, but it had a nice ring to it. "Uh, sir? Peter Pan, sir?" Smee spoke loudly, behind. "Yes, Mr. Smee," Peter said, turning his head slightly to the side, so he could make a little eye contact with the boy. "Mr. Hook has gone missing, sir." With that, Peter stopped dead in his tracks. "MISSING?" He repeated. "We have to find him!" He began flying through the island. Smee sighed. "But sirrrr," his whining tone made Peter annoyed, but he ignored it. "I'm tired." Peter rolled his eyes. "Come on, man! Stop being a coward!" With a sigh, the plump little boy started flapping his arms, following the skinnier child.

Peter flew to the Indian camp; he had a hunch that Jim would be there. It was the same with all of Peter's visitors, especially the boys. The boys wanted to visit the Indian camp, the girls wanted the Mermaid Lagoon. "Mr. Hook, what are you doing? Visiting the Indian camp without me is STRICTLY forbidden!" It really wasn't. Nothing was forbidden in Neverland. Peter and the Lost Boys did as they pleased, not working about other people's feelings. "So?" Jim asked, giving Peter a challenging look. "I'll do what I want, when I want." That infuriated Peter. "You better not… Or I'll cut off your hand and feed it to a crocodile!" Taking a step up to the forever-boy, Jim gave him another challenging look. "You wouldn't!" In a swift moment, Peter grabbed Jim's wrist and pulled the dagger out of the bag on his side, and held it to the meeting area between the two limbs. The two were near the shore, at least a mile high from the water. Beneath them, one could see the green scales of a crocodile. "Wanna bet?" Peter smirked. He wouldn't hurt the boy; he just had to give him a reality check, that was all.

Smee was behind the two, scared for his best friend's life. "Oh, sir! Sir! What do I do? What do I do? Oh, dear." Jim ignored him. "You wouldn't really hurt me… would you? I'm just a young innocent boy!" He gave Peter a sheepish smile, the same smile he would give him years later when he was about to loose his life again. "Well, I guess not. But you must leave Neverland. Forever! And if you come back, I won't HESITATE to cut off this right hand!" Peter held the hand up in the air, and Jim forced it free. "Okay, okay. I'll never come back." Of course, the conniving young boy wouldn't give up that easily. He was already concocting a plan to get rid of Peter Pan, once and for all. He would just have to wait a few years.

* * *

Peter showed Smee and Jim back to their home before the sun rose. He delivered them without saying a word, which made Jim happy. Never hearing that boy's voice ever again would make him the happiest person alive.

"Morning, boys!" Abby opened the door, enthusiastically as she did every morning. "Did you two sleep good?" She asked, smiling her usual motherly smile. The boys nodded, indifferently. "Yeah." Their gloomy tones turned on Abby's motherly instincts. She knew something was wrong, but she wasn't going to pry. Even young children needed their privacy. "Well, pancakes are downstairs when you're ready." She headed into the kitchen, and the boys sighed, sitting on the floor. Smee was the most disappointed. "I didn't even get to see their hideout!" He sniffed. Inside, he really did blame this on Jim, but would never admit it to him. Jim was his best friend. "Oh, shut up, Smee. We'll see the hideout someday." Jim stood up and started walking out of his bedroom to the staircase. His reply baffled Smee. "B-b-but Peter Pan said we were banned forever!" Jim rolled his eyes. "I know _that, _Smee. But that won't stop me from going back to Neverland. We're going when we're older. I won't forget! I'll get REVENGE." He said, and Smee shrunk back in fear. "Sir… You're scaring me." Jim, who had his back turned, turned back to his best friend. "Am I?" He asked. "Good."

* * *

Jim and Smee continued going to school; Smee had almost forgotten about their encounter with Peter Pan, as most do when they grow older. But it remained fresh in Jim's mind. He spent most nights plotting his revenge, and what he would do when he saw that _boy. _He was now 21 years old. A man.

He thought his plan for revenge was brilliant. He would get a group of not-so-bright men and turn them all into pirates! Then they would fly to Neverland, and get rid of that blasted Peter Pan once and for all! But then a thought occurred to him-- Where would he get Pixie Dust? He couldn't fly to Neverland now! The fact bugged him. Bugged him so much that he had to wake Smee, his roommate. The two were in their second year of college at a private school. "Smee. Smee. Wake up, Smee. What are we going to DO?!" He asked, starting to pace back and forth. Smee leaned forward. "Do, sir?" One could hear how tired he was in his voice. Slipping on his round glasses, he could only see Jim's lanky figure walking back and forth. "It's terrible, Smee! Just TERRIBLE. We'll never get to Neverland!" He exclaimed. The more the thought troubled him, the faster he paced. With a sigh, Smee leaned back in bed. "Here we go again." He sighed. He'd heard Jim's ramblings about revenge on Peter Pan for years. He didn't even know Peter did anything to deserve revenge. "We don't have Pixie Dust!" the soon-to-be captain exclaimed. "Don't worry about it, sir. We'll figure it out in the morning…" Smee soon drifted back into a dark sleep, but Jim stayed awake.

Slipping on his best red coat, he snuck out of the dormitory. The collar on the coat hid his face well, and one couldn't see anything but his ravenous hair. Making his way into a bar, located in a "rough side of town," he sat near the bartender. He was a tough looking man, with muscles and tattoos galore. "You." He said, not revealing his face to him. "Yeah?" The bartender said, putting down the glass he was wiping. "Looking for a job?" Hook asked. The barkeep leaned forward. "Maybe. Who's offerin'?" Hook revealed his face from underneath the dark collar. "Captain James Hook at your service."

Jim explained the plan to the barkeep. At first, the man thought that he was batty. But then he remembered his childhood visit to Peter Pan. Peter had been a stuck up, cocky, jerk. He needed to be put in his place. At the end of his plan, Hook said to gather up a gang of his toughest friends, and tell them all to meet at the bar at midnight tomorrow.

* * *

The entire next day, Jim was anxious for the meeting. He didn't tell Smee about it, though. He knew the big idiot would ruin everything by blabbering about it to someone, or something like that. That night, as Smee was getting his pajamas, on, Hook interrupted him. "Don't bother, Smee. You and I are going out!" He slipped on his red coat once again, with a fancy black hat. A hat that looked like it belonged to a pirate. "Out, sir?" Smee followed his best friend around the room, and into the bathroom, as Jim began to shave. "Aye," he said, bringing down the razor on his skin. "Aye?" Smee repeated. "Sir, why are you talking like a pirate? And… dressing like one?" It took him a moment, but he chuckled. "Oh, I get it, sir! You want to play pirates! Well, I'll just go get the old treasure chest and--" Hook rolled his eyes. "NO, YOU IDIOT," he grabbed the fast-pacing Smee with two fingers by the collar. "We ARE going out. And we really are going to be… _pirates."_

That night, at the Jolly Roger Pub, there were at least 30 to 40 men gathered there. Jim greeted the man he met last night. "Toughest men y'know?" He asked him, his hat tilted. "Aye, sir. They've all had horrible experiences with Peter Pan." The soon-to-be captain smirked. "Excellent." Hook stepped onto a bar stool, onto the actual bar. Clearing his throat, he screamed. "'Ello, men. Now, we're all here tonight because of horrible experiences with a boy. A boy that will never grow up, named: Peter Pan, right?" The men agreed, raising their glasses and yelling slurs. Smee remained silent. "And we all wanna get rid of him, right?" Hook slammed his fist on the podium; he was really getting into this speech. The men agreed in harmony. "RIGHT!" Jim explained his plan, and most of the men loved it. "How are we gonna get there?" Some asked. He answered simply: "Build a boat, of course! And with me as your captain, we'll do no wrong!" He exclaimed. "But how will we fly there?" Someone asked, and Jim bit his lip. He still hadn't figured that out. A man in the back piped up. "I caught a fairy the other night! We got all the pixie dust we need!" Something made Hook not believe him, but he went along with it. "All right, men! We're all set!"

So the men got to work on the boat, Jim simply sitting back and watching. Most of them didn't complain though. They'd found an empty field, which would be perfect, since there was more room, along with the fact that people wouldn't be suspicious.

With all of them, the boat was done in about a week. Jim, who was now referred to as Captain Hook, walked aboard the ship, _The Jolly Roger_, named after the bar where the crew met. The ship was scheduled to sail that night. "Oh, Smee, it's perfect! We'll get that blasted Peter Pan out of the way! He'll never know what hit him!" Smee was now completely bald on the top of his head. He had some hair on his sides, but it was completely grey. One might mistake him for a man of 50. "I hope so, sir," Smee said, rolling his eyes. It was almost as if he were just along for the ride, not really caring about the "mission," as Jim often referred to it. He did have a small excitement in going back to Neverland. He didn't want to get (or look) any older.

The man that promised Hook the fairy came through, and after sprinkling the Jolly Roger with fairy dust, Hook demanded that he let the fairy go. Away into the sky the men floated, and Hook let the air blow through his dark hair. He let out a content sigh. He felt like a new man.

* * *

Arriving in Neverland caused a huge commotion. As the mermaids saw the boat landing, they jumped into the water. The birds flew to the other side of the island, while the Indians watched in awe. Captain Hook saw no sign of Peter Pan, or his lost boys. They landed in the center of Mermaid Lagoon, so if one was just flying into Neverland, the ship would be one of the first things they saw. And the Jolly Roger really was a sight to see. For a crew of criminals and low-status workers, the ship was beautifully built. Hook wasn't sure, but he figured someone on his crew had to be a carpenter of some sort. On the mast, high in the air, flew a black flag, with skulls and crossbones.

The men were happy on the boat as well. Some of them were just living out their life-long dream of being a pirate, while others just wanted to escape their homes. Hook called out to the crew "All right, men! Let's get to looking for that blasted Peter Pan!" Smee scurried to his best friend's side. "Uh, sir, I don't think this is such a good idea! Really, what did the boy do to deserve 'revenge?'" Smee asked, looking up at his lanky new boss. "Smee, my good man, he's a little brat who doesn't deserve to live! That's all! Come on, men!" Gathering off the ship in a horde, they went in search of Peter's hideout. Smee went along as well, tagging along in the back.

* * *

"Okay, boys! Let's go! Slightly! It's your turn to count!" The Lost Boys and Peter were now involved with a game of hide-and-seek. The boy dressed in a fox suit, Slightly, sighed. "Okay, Peter." He hated counting. He thought it was less fun. "One, two, three, four…" Peter then hunkered down, so he would be at some of the boy's heights. "All right, guys! Let's go." He whispered, flying off, with Tinker Bell at his side. "It's no fair!" complained Cubby, a stout Lost Boy who wore a teddy bear suit. "Peter can fly! None of us can." Nibs, a boy wearing a grey rabbit suit, shushed him. "Let's go!"

The boys ran throughout the island, Nibs and Cubby stayed together. They stayed away from the Skull Rock side of the island; it'd always scared them. They ran past the Indian camp, and into the center of the island. There they saw the ship and gasped. "What is _that?" _Cubby asked. Nibs bit his lip. "I dunno, but we better find Peter." The boy's screams could be heard throughout the island. "PETER! PETER! Where are you?_" _

Hook stopped in his tracks as he heard the screams. "Boys, I think we've found our key to Peter Pan," he put his finger to his face and grinned devilishly. Leading them back to the boat, he stopped when he saw Nibs and Cubby. Then there he was: Peter Pan. The men watched, all ready to lunge, but Hook, in the front of the group, held an arm out to stop them. "What's up, boys?" Peter asked, floating in the air, resting his head on his hand. "That." They said together, pointing at the Jolly Roger. Peter turned and stared at the boat. With a gasp, he yelled to the boys. "Guys, go get the others. We're gonna do some exploring." Nibs and Cubby ran off to find the boys, while Peter stayed and waited for them to leave. When they were gone, he went to the boat on his own. He figured the boys would be fine on their own. After all, there was nothing on the island that would threaten them… So he thought.

The boy quietly snuck onto the boat, with the golden lettering on the side. Peter couldn't read much, but he sounded the words out. "The… Jolly… Rog-er." He read aloud. He crept quietly on the boat, with his pixie by his side. "I wonder who lives here, Tink." The fairy stayed by her best friend, for protection. Soon, the Lost Boys arrived. All of them started to talk at once. "BOYS. Stay quiet." He scolded, still creeping quietly.

When the boys were in the bottom of the boat, Hook and the crew snuck back on the boat, which was Hook's office. "Now men, be quiet," Hook also scolded. Their plan was to ambush the boys in the office, keeping Peter Pan hostage. A group of ten, including Hook, quietly stepped down the squeaky stairs, and surrounded the boys, who were looking at the maps on Hook's desk. "It's a map of Neverland!" One said. "And here, there's treasure marked." Peter pointed. The leader of the group placed a finger on his chin. "All right, boys! We're going to find this treasure! And we--" As he turned around, he saw a group of men, with a bag in their hands. And before he knew it, everything was black.

* * *

The boys were then tied up to the mast of the boat, while Peter's arms and legs were tied to a pole on the opposite end of the boat. Hook planned on taking care of him. But what Hook didn't know was going to hurt him later. Peter wasn't tied very tight, and he could still slightly move his arms. He could also move them enough to reach his dagger.

Hook approached him with his own sword. "Now, it's time to get rid of you, boy." He touched the sharpened end of the blade, smiling with triumph. "Why are you doing this?" Peter struggled as if he were trying to break free; no one knew that he was tied loosely. "Introductions are for wimps," Hook held the blade up to Peter's neck, similar to all those years ago when he held his wooden sword to the boy. "Who ARE you?" Peter said, struggling to move his face away. "Why, Peter, I'm surprised. Don't you remember me? Jim Hook! The boy you banned from Neverland all those years ago." Peter's jaw dropped. "YOU?" Hook pointed to Smee. "And that there, that's me best friend, Smee. You banned us both. So for years, we PLANNED our revenge." Smee arrived at his best friend's side. "We, sir?" Hook ignored him. "And now it's time. I've waited so long for this." The blade went closer and closer to Peter's neck, and not a moment too soon, Peter pulled the dagger out and himself free. Flying over to the lost boys, he also cut them free. The boys started attacking the crew, one on one. Peter flew up in the sky, next to the mast, and let out a large crow. "I'll get you, boy!" Hook called, starting to climb up the mast. Peter flew to the near bottom where Hook was. If he continued at that speed, he would be down there all day.

"Come on, cap'n!" He taunted. "Go faster! I can't wait all day!" He floated on his back as if he were relaxing. "I'll show you, boy!" Hook stopped climbing for a moment and swung his sword at a relaxing Peter. Peter fought as well, with his tiny dagger, still in the relaxing position. Eventually, he knocked Hook's sword out of his hand. "Remember, Cap'n, when I told ya I would feed your hand to a crocodile?" Peter asked, grabbing the man of 21 by the wrist and bringing him over to the side of the boat. "SMEE!" Hook called, but his first-mate was busy dealing with a Lost Boy, along with his other crew members. "Well, the croc has been waitin' for ya. A longgg time," Peter teased, and looked over the side of the boat. There sat the green crocodile, licking his lips while looking at Hook. "Ready, cap'n?" Hook struggled in fear. "Don't do it, boy! Please! I'm beggin' ya!" But Peter didn't listen to his pleas. With a single slice, Hook's hand was gone, into the water. Hook cried out in pain, loud enough for everyone in Neverland to stop what they were doing, and look towards the loud scream.

Peter merely laughed at the man's pain. "You coward! You codfish!" Hook clutched his wrist in pain, still screaming. Some of the crew members were unconscious, and now hiding in their beds. The Lost Boys, where were laughing at the man's pain, started throwing his stuff off board. They threw everything. Books, musical instruments, knick-knacks, everything they could get their hands on. And eventually, one of the twins, dressed in a raccoon costume, threw an alarm clock. The crocodile down below had his mouth open, prepared for any remainders of Hook that might go down. The alarm clock landed in his mouth, and by accident, he swallowed it.

_

* * *

_

The boys left the ship alone, but planned to bother the pirates more often. It was like an exciting new game to them. After the attack from the Lost Boys, some of the pirates went home, leaving only sixteen with Hook.

They had no real doctor onboard, and Smee decided he would help bandage his best friend's wounds. He proposed that he used a hook for a new hand (no pun intended), so it would be easier to catch that blasted Peter Pan. Hook, desperate for a plan, went along with it. So in place of his right hand sat a hook, which was the way it would remain forever.

The crocodile surrounded the boat twenty-four hours a day, waiting for Hook to come out. Hook could always hear it coming, because of the ticking clock inside of him. Cutting off his hand made Hook hate Peter more. The two have battled each other ever since, but only one has ever succeeded: The boy who will never grow up.


End file.
